My Eddie, His Bella
by edward rox my soxx
Summary: Confident Bella meets sexy Edward. They hit it off immediately and fall into bed together. Lemons.


My hips moved sensuously to the steady beat of the music in the crowed club. I was in my own little world, loving the way men stared at me and girls envied me. My body was a beautiful masterpiece and I had no problem showing it off in my short, yet classy, midnight blue dress that contoured to my womanly curves and black pumps that elongated my toned legs. My chestnut hair flowed down my back in long loose curls, and my makeup was impeccable, with a smoky eye that made my chocolate brown eyes pop. I looked sexy, and I felt confident. Best feeling in the world, and no one could ruin it.

It had been a long and hard day at work and I had beaten off yet another attempt from my boss for a date. I work as a personal assistant for my boss Michael Newton at, you guessed it, Newton and Sons. How original. The man, no the _boy_ is the bane of my existence. Constantly hounding me like a drooling little boy, wanting a piece of all that I have to offer. He is my boss so I of course respectfully deny his attempts. Not! There is no way he would fire me. I am damn good at my job and there is no denying it. I refuse to take his or anyone else's shit. He knows there is no chance of him getting in my pants but alas, he is a persistent fucker. And I have to admit, I do love the looks I get from him and my other admirers.

Like right now. I can feel the lust filled eyes of several men on me as I continue to dance without a care in the world. Suddenly I feel large hands grab my waist, and just as I move to push them off, warm breath on my neck.

"Hello gorgeous", breathes the intruder, as he begins to grind against me. Turning around, I remove his hands from around me, and take in his appearance. The guy is tan, moderately built, with short dark hair and brown eyes. I must say he is good looking but the douche bag vibe he has turns me off.

"Can I help you?" I ask in my snotty voice, lifting my perfectly shaped eyebrow in the process. This is my bitch face. Intimidating, huh? Not taking the hint the guy tries again.

"Come on baby, shake those little hips some more, and I just might take you home with me tonight." Oh yes please do! It would be such an honor! Did I mention I am just a bit sarcastic? Just a bit. And now back to douche bag.

"Right. I am positive I have much better prospects out here then the likes of you. Now if you would be so kind as to get out of my way, I won't damage your goods." I say as I take on a more threatening stance, and stand to my full height. A whopping 5'3''.

"Oh don't be like that babe. You know I'm hot and any girl in here would kill for me, but I chose you. Now be a good girl and follow me out, unless you want me to get forceful." Oh this guy has no clue who he is dealing with. I may be small, but I am a cop's daughter, chief of police to be exact, and I am fully prepared to kick this guy's ass.

"I suggest you move out of my way or..."

"Or what sugar lips? What are _you_ gonna do to _me_?" He says with a creepy smirk. Just as I pull my arm back to show him just what I am gonna do, a velvety voice halts my movements.

"Tyler? Is there a reason you are bothering this woman?" The voice asks from behind me.

"N-n-no boss, I was j-j-just having a friendly chat with the lady" _Tyler_ otherwise known as douche bag answers with a slight tremor in his voice And wait…boss? Interesting.

"Well, I don't think the lady appreciates your presence and I suggest you beat it. Now!", Tyler's boss says. With that, Tyler all but ran out of the club. And I couldn't blame him, his boss sounded extremely scary. Good thing he isn't mad at me.

Well now that my night has been ruined, I guess I should get out of here. Just as I begin to walk toward the exit I realize Tyler's boss is still here. Turning to face him, the first thing I notice is his clean appearance. He is dressed professionally and I know without a doubt expensively and I wonder how I didn't notice him before, as the club is filled with casually dressed people. He looks as if he came straight out a GQ magazine.

The man is tall and has a well-built and strong stature. As I work my way up to his face I notice his strong jawline, and copper sex crazed locks that I would just love to grab onto in the throes of passion. Finally, I look into his eyes and am hypnotized by his piercing green eyes, which stare back at me intensely.

When I finally break out of his spell, I notice a smirk on his face. He must have caught me staring, and he seems to be as confident in himself as I am of myself. I love the aura he gives off, and I immediately want this man in my bed, I may even keep him around for a while.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I would like to apologize for Tyler's behavior. I can't say I can blame him for his interest in you. As stunning as you are, I am sure you are aware of the affect you have on the men here." He said with his smirk still in place.

"Yes well I am Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. And I am well aware of the effect I have on men. They eat out of the palm of my hand. And I enjoy it" I reply in a sultry voice, wanting this man to know just what kind of woman I am.

"I am sure you do Miss Swan. Now why don't you let me take you home safely? Your boyfriend can't like that you are out all alone?" He asked, hinting about my relationship status.

"Nope, no boyfriend, and it is getting late, so I think I will take you up on that offer." I replied.

"Well, right this way Miss Swan". With that Edward pulled me toward the exit and outside. We stopped in front of a midnight blue Aston Martin.

"Nice car Eddie"

"You know, I don't usually allow people to call me Eddie. But I think as sexy as you are I will let you call me anything you want." He murmured lowly in my ear as his nose skimmed along my neck causing me to let out a soft moan.

"Get it' He commanded as he opened the passenger door for me. I did as he asked enjoying the hold he had over me after just meeting each other. I knew from that moment on, Edward Cullen owned me and I would make sure that by the end of the night my Eddie knew that I owned him just as much.

"Mmmm" I moaned as Eddie pushed me up against my apartment door, grinding his hard on into my core.

"Keys?" he breathed as he kissed his way up my neck, licking and sucking along the way.

"Here" I panted as I handed him my keys and let my lips meet his in a passionate kiss. Next thing I know he has the door opened and then closed and pushes me against it. Leaning in he whispers into my ear,

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard baby", and grazes his teeth against my ear.

"Please..fuck your so damn hot. Take me to the bedroom and have your way with me" I moan out naughtily. With that he takes my hand and searches for my room. Finally finding the right door he quickly pulls me into the room and throws me roughly onto the bed, watching as I bounce several times before settling.

"Strip" he commands watching me with lust burning in his green eyes. Kneeling on the bed I do as he said and begin to remove my clothing. I bring my hands to the bottom of my dress and slowly take off my shirt enjoying being able to tease him a little.

Seeming to have had enough my Eddie steps forward and quickly unfastens my black lacy bra before grazing his thumbs against my rock hard nipples.

"Eddie" I moan as he takes one in his mouth and continues to gently kneading the other as his erection pushes into my stomach. Wanting to feel his lips against mine, I reach my hands into his hair and forcefully pull his lips to mine.

His lips are soft against mine and when his tongue comes out and brushes my lips for permission inside I open my mouth and bring my tongue forward to meet his. As our tongues battle for dominance, his winning, Eddie's hand drifts down my body contouring with my curves, and stops and the top of my thong.

"Your so wet for me baby" he whispers as he takes notice of my soaked thong.

"And you smell so good" taking a deep breath for dramatic effect, "I wonder if you taste as good as you smell". I begin to lose myself in a haze of lust as Eddie kisses my collarbone and continues down my stomach, kissing and licking any skin he can reach. He kisses the inside of my knee before running his nose up my thigh and then takes another deep breath, breathing in the scent of my arousal.

"Bella" his voice commands my attention and I bring my eyes to his wondering why he stopped so suddenly.

"Watch me as eat out your sweet pussy." With that Eddie brings his mouth to my hip bone and leaves and open mouth kiss, all the while keeping his eyes locked with mine. He continues to kiss down my bare skin to the lips of my pussy.

Once there his tongue darts out and slides up and down my pussy lips, before he bites the sensitive nerves of my clit gently. My knees begin to shake and when I can't take it anymore my head drops back onto the bed. Eddie soon stops his ministrations and kisses back up to my mouth, where he slowly kisses me, our tongues meet and I moan as I taste myself on him.

"Please Eddie" I breathe pulling my lips away from his. Not able to take any more of his teasing, I quickly roll us so he is now on the bottom. My lips plant kisses along his chin and I leave bites on his jaw as I move up toward his ear.

"I want you to fuck me hard Eddie, right now, before I find someone else to do it" He quickly changes our positions, looking at me with a fierceness that almost scares me.

"Don't you _ever_ threaten to let some other man touch you. You are mine, this pussy is _mine_" grabbing my pussy to back his statement. When he is sure his words got through to me he stands to remove his shirt, letting his pants and boxers follow. My eyes widen as I realize just how big his cock really is.

Coming back to the bed Eddie begins to kiss me again as he pulls my legs to wrap around his waist. The tip of his cock pushes against my pussy never fully entering. Just when I am about to cry out from his teasing, Eddie quickly pushes his hard long dick into my pussy.

My mouth opens wide but no sounds come out as I lay still trying to adjust to his size. Eddie stills as well knowing he is larger than average. When I am okay I give Eddie a nod. As Eddie begins to thrust starting out slowly, my arms wrap around his neck and his mouth meets mine in a heated kiss.

Wanting more my legs tighten around Eddie's waist and he starts to thrust into me harder and faster. His cock fills my pussy completely hitting just the right spots as I begin to meet him thrust for thrust. Eddie moves his head down to my breast and he takes me into his mouth gently biting and sucking my nipple. I moan as I feel my wetness dripping down to my ass crack.

"Harder, faster" I command and he follows my request moving his dick in and out of my pussy at an almost inhuman speed. As he hits the same spot again and again I know I am close and my pussy tells him the same as it begins to pulse around his thick cock.

"Come on baby, come on my cock, milk me baby" he voice pushes me off the edge. My back arches and my nails scratch the length of his back as I reach my climax, coming harder than I ever have before. My pussy muscles clamp down around his cock triggering his own orgasm.

"Mine" he roars as he lets go and cums in my pussy before biting my neck hard enough to leave a mark and to trigger another orgasm from me. As we both come down from our highs, he holds me closes to him breathing harshly. When we are both calmed, he slowly pulls out both of us hissing from the loss of contact.

"Your mine now Bella. No other man will have you" he says with confidence in his voice as he looks into my eyes.

"Yours" I agree, "and your mine." I say in a no business tone.

"Yours" he agrees, and slowly we both fall into deep satisfied slumbers.


End file.
